Sketsa Ala BLEACH
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kegajean para tokoh-tokoh bleach
1. Chapter 1

**Sketsa Ala Bleach**

**By:Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu sebentar lagi punya saya,mungkin kira-kira 20 abad lagi(ditampol)**

**Rated :K**

**Genre :Humor,Friendship,Adventure,hurt/comfort,horror,dan sebagainya**

**Warning :Ooc,Gaje,lebayness,Humor gak jelas,awal dan ahir gak nyambung,saya gak minat untuk membashing chara tertentu,hanya pengen nyiksa aja kog(Dibankai-TiteKubo),moga kehibur aja deh...**

**Hope U ejoyed it**

**(Cerita ini kebanyakan menggunakan dialog,dari pada jangan ada yang bingung juga mengubah ending-endingnya dikit,dan menskip bagian yang tidak penting,karena yang ingin saya tampilkan hanyalah kesan Humornya saja! )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Angkat Besi**

"Wah,hebat lo Abarai-san,"kata Hisagi kagum. Gimana nggak Renji mampu ngangkat besi seberat 3 Ton(Wah,kingkong emang hebat!-Dibankai Renji)

"Ah,gak seberapa kog, beratnya 8 kali lipat aja gw masih sanggup,"kata Renji sombong

"Cih,sombong lo!"kata Ikkaku keki

"Serius,coba aja deh."kata Renji

"Kira,"panggil Hisagi

"Baik,Raise your head wabisuke!"kata Kira lalu menebas besi itu 1 kali di kanan,1 kali di kiri.

"Oke,Heyah!BUAK!"Renji langsung tepar keimpit besi barbel tersebut

"Abarai-san,sadar,"kata Hisagi cengo

"Makanya,jadi orang jangan lo!"kata Yumichika ketawa ngakak.

* * *

**Hisagi Vs Findor**

"Hahaha!Matilah kau Hahaha!"kata Findor

"Reap,Kazeshini!"sebuah sabit langsung membelah bola air yang mengurungnya tersebut.

"O jadi ini zanpakutou lo,Hisagi Shuuhei?"

"Ya,inilah Zanpakutou gw,Kazeshini,tapi sebenarnya gw gak suka sih,"kata Hisagi yang memainkan zanpakutounya itu.

"Eh?Maksud lo?"tanya Findor bingung

"Lo gak liat bentuknya yang seperti ingin mengambil nyawanya sendiri,"kata Hisagi

"Ooo ngerti gw,dan gw tau alasan ke dua lo gak suka sama nih zanpakutou,"kata Findor bangga

"Eh,maksud lo?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Itu shikai lo,masa pervert bener,"kata Findor

"Maksud lo apaan?Gak ngerti gw?"kata Hisagi makin bingung

"Itu masa shikainya Rape?Pervert banget kan,"kata Findor ketawa ngakak

"Enak aja!bukan Rape tapi Reap dodol!"kata Hisagi keki

"Sama aja toh,"kata Findor

"Beda bego!"kata Hisagi emosi

"Woi!Napa lo bedua malah debat!"Sorak Baragan dan Yamamoto keki

* * *

**Yumichika Vs Charlotte**

"Hm..datang juga,"kata Yumichika dengan ekspresi serius, saat melihat ke belakang ia langsung jawdrop

"Sini! lihat sini! gw Fracionya Barragan, Charlotte Cuurlhourne,"kata Charlote dengan ekspresi sok imut

Yumichika langsung membalikkan tubuh

"Eh,woi.."kata Charlotte cengo

"Gw udah mutusin untuk gak ngelihat benda-benda yang jelek,"kata Yumichika

PLAK!

"Woi! Apa-apaan ini!Bego!"sorak Yumichika

"Itu harusnya perkataan ku bego! Jangan menilai seseorang tanpa melihatnya dulu!Kau dan hati busukmu itu! Wah,ini benar-benar cocok bagiku dan hatiku yang mulia,apa kau mengerti?"

"Ungh!"Yumichika tetap menutup matanya dengan erat

"Woi! Setidaknya lihatlah orang saat berkelahi!"kata Charlote emosi

"Tidak!"

"Lihat!"

"Tidak!"

"Lihat!"

"Ugh!Gw gak tahan lagi Singkirkan muka jelek lo itu dari wajah gw!"kata Yumichika memukul mundur Charlotte

"Apa!Lo dan hati busuk lo itu menyingkir!"kata Charlotte emosi

"Enak aja!Lo dan Hidung pesek lo yang nyingkir!"kata Yumichika emosi

Lalu mereka mundur

"Apa! Lo bilang tadi hati gw busuk!"kata yumichika emosi

"Enak aja lo bilang hidung gw pesek!"kata Charlotte emosi

"Jadi lo bilang gw jelek!"Sorak mereka emosi lalu kembali berkelahi

"Lo tau dari tadi lo bilang jelek gak berhenti,itu artinya lo lebih jelek dari pada gw!"kata Charlotte

"Apa lo gak ngitung!lo bilang gw jelek 3 kali lipat lebih banyak,berarti lo jauh lebih jelek dari gw!"kata Yumichika

"Diam! Baiklah mari kita selesaikan pertarungan ini,siapa yang mati itulah yang jelek,"

"Oke,kenapa tidak!"

"Baiklah,Reina de Rosas!(Queen of Rose)"

Lalu dalam sekejap Charlotte berubah penampilan seperti para penari ballet dan langsung nari balet dengan bunga mawar putih

"Hahahahahahaha! Apa-apaan nih!hahahaha!"kata Yumichika yang ketawa ngakak

"Lo tau,mantel ini terbuat dari bunga mawar yang-Woi! Diam lo!"

"Ah, lo menjebak gw untuk minta ini tak adil! Letakkan sesuatu di kepala lo Hahahahaha!"kata Yumichika yang masih ketawa ngakak

"Hoi!lo ngeremehin gw aja!"

"Hhh oke,Split and cut loose,Ruri no Kujaku!" akar- akar langsung melilit tubuh Charlotte.

"Apa-apaan nih?!"

"Indah sampai jumpa Charlotte Cuurlhourne,"kata Yumichika

"Uagh!"Charlote langsung koid

"Loh,Yumi lo bisa bankai?!"tanya Ikkaku yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Gak kog, sebenarnya itu Shikai,"kata Yumichika

"Gila berguna juga tuh untuk jemur baju!"kata Ikkaku antusias

"Apa lo bilang!"kata Yumichika emosi

"Apa yang dibilang Ikkaku itu benar,Ayasegawa-san."kata Hisagi yang muncul entah dari mana

"Untuk main layang-layang cocok juga,"kata Iba

"Iya juga,setelah battle ini main layang-layang yuk,"kata Iba

"Woi! Enak aja!"kata Yumichika emosi

* * *

"Yey! Lagi-lagi saya bikin fic aneh,dan gak jelas serta gak nyambung,"kata Hikary

"Jadi author semuanya ada neh?"tanya Kaien

"O pasti lo juga nanti gw pikirin deh,tenang aja,"kata Hikary

"Gw malah gak niat,untuk lo masukin,"kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Oke!Minna READ AND REVIEW YA!JANGAN Lupa!KRItik dan SaRanYa JuGa!"kata Hikary

"Ingat coblos kotak Review di bawah!"kata Kaien promosi


	2. Chapter 2

**Sketsa Ala Bleach**

**By:Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu sebentar lagi punya saya,mungkin kira-kira 20 abad lagi(ditampol)**

**Rated :K**

**Genre :Humor,Friendship,Adventure,hurt/comfort,horror,dan sebagainya**

**Warning :Ooc,Gaje,lebayness,Humor gak jelas,awal dan ahir gak nyambung,saya gak minat untuk membashing chara tertentu,hanya pengen nyiksa aja kog(Dibankai-TiteKubo),moga kehibur aja deh...**

**Hope U ejoyed it**

**(Cerita ini kebanyakan menggunakan dialog,dari pada jangan ada yang bingung juga mengubah ending-endingnya dikit,dan menskip bagian yang tidak penting,karena yang ingin saya tampilkan hanyalah kesan Humornya saja! )**

* * *

**Training Part 1**

"Some no mae,Tsukishiro!"sebuah pilar es membekukan rerumputan di sekitarnya.

"Ini masih kurang,Kuchiki!"kata Kaien

"Baiklah,Some no mae!Tsukishiro!"Sekali lagi sebuah pilar es muncul,namun dengan kekuatan lebih sehingga berhasil membekukan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya bangunan dengan angga kanji 13.

"..."Kaien hanya cengo

"Bagaimana Kaien-dono?"tanya Rukia antusias

"Hebat sih,tapi.."  
kata Kaien terdiam

"Tapi apa?"tanya Rukia

"Gak segininya juga kan?masa kau membekukan kantor divisi 13?"kata Kaien cengo

"Ah,Gomennasai,"kata Rukia

* * *

**Training Part 2**

Kaien yang kapok diceramahi oleh Ukitake-taichou ahirnya mengajak rukia latihan di daerah Rukongai

"Nah,disini lo boleh nari puas-puas,"kata Kaien yang membawa Nejibana dalam bentuk shikai,karena hawatir muncul hollow

""Baiklah,Kaien-dono,"kata Rukia

"Nah lanjut ke tarian yang ke dua,"kata Kaien

"Baik,Mae,sode no Shirayuki!Tsugi no mae Hkuren!"Muncullah sebuah es yang deras seperti longsor lalu membeku.

"Bagaimana Kaien-dono?Loh,Kaien-dono?kau dimana?"kata Rukia yang sibuk mencari mentornya itu.

"Aduh,maunya gw gak bawa nejibana dalam bentuk shikai!"gerutu Kaien yang ikutan membeku karena terkena hakuren tersebut.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Vs Kusaka**

"Heeyah!"kata seorang cowok berambut putih,Hitsugaya Toushiro

"Hiat!"tangkis seorang cowok berambut raven,Kusaka soujirou

Sekarang ini Hitsugaya dan Kusaka sedang latihan

"Souten Ni saze!Hyourinmaru!"Sorak mereka

3...

2..

1.

"Loh,kog gak keluar?"kata Hitsugaya bingung

"Iya nih,"kata Kusaka ikutan bingung

"Woi bego! Lo panggil sampai seribu kali pun percuma!"kata Hyorinmaru yang keluar dalam bentuk wujud naga

"Eh,emang kenapa?"tanya mereka binung?"

"Gak mungkin kan!gw ngelawan diri gw sendiri!dasar bego!"kata Hyourinmaru lalu menghilang

"Iya juga,"kata mereka yang baru nyadar kalau zanpakutou mereka itu sama.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Vs Rukia**

"Souten ni saze,Hyourinmaru!"

"Mae,Sode no no mae!Hakuren.."

"Lah.."kata mereka cengo

Bagaimana tidak Zanpakutou mereka yang dalam bentuk materialisasi malah pacaran

"Yuki-chan"

"Hyourinmaru-dono,"

"Woi!Napa lo bedua malah pacaran?!"Sorak HitsuRuki keki

"Suka-suka kita dong,"kata para zanpakutou itu(Lha sejak kapan zanpakutou jadi pembangkang gini?)

"Ayo kita pergi,Yuki-chan"kata Hyourinmaru mengandeng Shirayuki

"Ayo,Hyorinmaru-dono,"kata Shirayuki lalu pergi bareng Hyourinmaru.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia hanya cengo

.

* * *

Reviews...

"Yey!Update!Update lagi!"Sorak Hikary

"Dasar,Author stres.."kata Kaien keki

"Nah,mari kita lihat Reviewnya,Pertama dari Teman saya **Shuukai lover,**Makasih Bro,aman selama tak kehabisan ide akan saya terusin,"kata Hikary

"Lalu dari**HNN-san**,eh penulisan sangat kacau?maksudnya mistypo atau alurnya? Mohon di ceritanya?O maaf saya lupa tulis kalau disini kebanyakan hanya berupa dialog dan deskripsinya sedikit sekali bahkan terkadang tidak ada,"kata Kaien

"Lalu O jadi begini **Shuukai Lover itu,**akun punya temen saya tapi sering saya juga yang ngurus,dan kadang-kadang ngasih ide,jadi bisa di bilang collab gitu."kata Hikary

"Lalu dari **winter aoisakura,**ya gimana gw gak kesel masa gw dibilang mesum,udah salah belagu pula dasar espada bego gak bisa bedain rape dengan reap."kata Hisagi yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Hoi fukutaichou!Enak aja lo bilang gw tampang lo mesum tuh,Week!"sorak Findor yang muncul entah dari mana

"Itu shikai kog,lagian kan para bleach mania sudah pada tau kalau di divisi 11 zanpakutou itu hanya boleh berbentuk fisik makanya aku sering pakai yang FujiKujaku,dan Ruri Kujaku hanya pas terdesak aja,nah begitu,"kata Yumichika yang ikutan nongol

"Nah,sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngereview,ataupun memberikan saran,serta makasih juga atas semuanya,"kata Hikary

"Minna Read and Review please!"Kata Semuanya


End file.
